


Anthony, the chaperone.

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Julia finds herself with her back against the wall when Anthony unexpectedly joins her at the restaurant where she is meeting Rusty for his birthday dinner.Written with my good old friend, Anatemnein.
Relationships: Anthony Bouvier/Julia Sugarbaker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Julia breathed a heavy sigh as she slid up against the bar, feeling the cool wood pressed against her white dress. Looking around, she could see the restaurant was, thankfully, decently crowded, and she figured the swath of people around her would keep Rusty from noticing that she was trying to delay returning to their table as long as possible. She didn't dislike Rusty--or even dislike being around him--but when he'd blurted out to her that he wanted to take her out again she hadn't known what to say, and had hurriedly excused herself from the table. The idea was ridiculous, she knew. She had no romantic interest in him whatsoever, but her brain hadn't been able to formulate a letdown that was both firm and painless, so she'd quickly rushed over to the bar--under the pretense of buying them some drinks--while she contemplated what to do. 

"Julia?" she heard in an urgent whisper to her left.

She whipped her head around, afraid it might be Rusty, only to see Anthony cautiously making his way over to where she was seated, still wearing his work attire.

"Anthony?" she asked, narrowing her brows in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a stern look as he glanced around, presumably looking for Rusty. "What I'm doing here is making sure you're still alive and well" he said, cocking a brow at her.

Julia looked at him in bewilderment. "Well...I'm fine, Anthony, why on earth would I not be?" she asked, wondering what could've gotten into him.

"Well, Mary Jo and I were talking after you left--"

"Oh god."

"--and she pointed out me to that it's a bit strange for you to be going out with Rusty, unsupervised."

"Unsupervised?"

"Yes, Julia, we don't know this man!"

"He's our electrician, Anthony!"

"I don't mean like that, I me an p, what if he's got other intentions here? The dude spends all week ogling you just to ask you out to dinner on his birthday to the nicest restaurant in town, you get all gussied up--I'm saying maybe he's got other plans in mind that just a one-off with his beautiful boss!"

Julia blushed as Anthony uttered the last sentence, looking Anthony over curiously, before casting another glance over her shoulder to see Rusty still sitting patiently at their table, helping himself to another stick of garlic bread. She turned back to Anthony, trying to gather her thoughts and think of a reply, not wanting to admit that Anthony was indeed right, and that Rusty did indeed have other plans in mind.

"Anthony," she said as calmly as possible, "I am only here for a friendly birthday dinner, I made that fact very clear to Rusty before we got here. Please tell me in what world is it impossible for a woman to go out with a man and for him to not have romantic intentions?" 

"So he has no other intentions?" Anthony asked, looking at her carefully.

"He...no..." Julia stammered awkwardly, tugging at her sleeve.

Anthony threw up his hands. "I knew it, Mary Jo was right, I knew he was going to try to date you!"

"Anthony keep your voice down!" Julia hissed, waving a hand at him. "Besides, what's it to you what his intentions are? I mean sure, I haven't exactly dated since Reese died, but regardless, what does it matter? I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Nothing, I'm not saying you can't go out with him if you want to!" Anthony retorted.

"Well I don't WANT to--"

"Okay, so then you do need my help!"

"No I don't--"

"Alright, fine!"

"What's it to you, Anthony?"

"Nothing! It's..." Anthony trailed off, glancing at her momentarily and gulping heavily at the sight of her long dark hair cascading over her petite, white-clothed shoulders as he stammered, "...it's--it's nothing, we just work together that's all."

"...And...?"

"...And, well, I always look out for you ladies."

"You've never followed any of the others on dates before."

"That's not true, I followed you when that guy from your high school went out with you that one night a couple years ago!"

"Which would make me the common denominator in both those scenarios."

Julia threw Anthony a stern look and was about to fire off another witty remark when she caught the look on his face. It was no real expression in particular, more of a 'deer-in-the-headlights' expression, but only vaguely so. She studied him for a moment as he looked away, pulling awkwardly at his suit jacket. 

"Anthony...are....do you have...feelings for me...?" she asked hesitantly. 

Anthony threw his head back in surprise, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What? No, no, Julia, that's not it at all, I just...well, I'm just making sure everything's good, that's all."

"Oh, of course, well, uh--"

"Because I definitely don't have feelings for you, but I will take you home if you don't want to be here, un-romantically, of course. I mean, I'll take you home without any romantic intent, you know, just regular...intent...without romance..." Anthony stammered, feeling himself beginning to sweat as he brushed a nervous, trembling hand over his shirt and glanced at the door. 

Julia stared at him silently, looking at the ground before placing a delicate hand on his forearm. "Anthony...?"

He hesitated for a few seconds before slowly turning his head to look at her. She inhaled, seeing that same expression on his face again, and feeling unsure of what to say next. She withdrew her hand, fumbling with her fingers before looking up at him through her lashes. "Anthony, do you have feelings for me?" she asked him again.

He looked at her carefully before looking away, stubbing his shoe into the carpet. "I mean, I like you, Julia, sure, we work well together" he said, nodding and trying to play it off.

"That's not what I meant, Anthony" she said softly, watching him awkwardly rock back and forth on his heels. 

"It's not?" he said, trying to act stupid, hoping to get himself out of whatever predicament he'd gotten himself into.

"No" she said, shaking her head.  
;  
"Well--well, do you like me, cause I feel like you're trying to insinuate that there's something more going on here, which there definitely is not, unless you're...saying, uh...that you like me, which you can, you are most welcome to tell me honestly" he said, nodding frantically.

Julia pursed her lips, looking down for a moment before getting up from her seat and reaching for the drinks that had already been placed in front of her a few minutes earlier. "Well, I can see that this conversation has been a pointless waste of time, so I guess I'll just take my drinks--"

"No, Julia, wait!"

"What, Anthony?" she said somewhat tersely, turning around to him.

"You didn't tell me if you were comfortable being here yet!"

"Well I am, and yes I did!" she said, turning away and starting toward the table again.

"Well--well I'm not" Anthony said, loudly enough for a few diners to turn their heads toward him. He took note, grabbing her arm gently and leading her back toward the bar. 

"Anthony, what on earth--"

"I said I'm not, Julia...I'm not comfortable with you being here...with Rusty..." he said, trailing off awkwardly and shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Before Julia could even fathom a reply, she heard Rusty's voice pipe up beside her. "Julia? Everything okay? Oh, hey, Anthony" he said jovially, throwing Anthony a little wave. 

"Hey" Anthony replied as smoothly as possible, not looking up entirely from the floor. 

"Julia, our drinks are going to get warm, I had the waiter bring the dessert menu--"

"Rusty, could you take these back to the table for me, please, I need to talk to Anthony for a moment" she said, shoving the drinks in his hands and willing him to disappear.

He smiled happily at her, and said, "Sure, okay, Julia, I'll be waiting" he said, throwing her a teasing wink.

Julia forced a smile, grateful that he hadn't argued her request--and feeling somewhat sorry for the puppyish way he obeyed her every word--as she slowly turned back to Anthony, grabbing his arm and hauling him over to the front entryway, away from all the customers. She let go of his arm as soon as she found a dark, unoccupied spot, and looked up at him curiously. 

"Alright, Anthony, I can see that this has devolved into a childish game of smart remarks and retorts, so I'm going to cut right to the chase and tell you something plainly: if you have something to say to me, here and now, then you need to do it, and you need to be confident about it, because if there's one thing I can't stand it's a man who can't confidently express himself."

Anthony looked away again, momentarily, before straightening himself up and looking straight into her eyes. "Okay, fine. You want it straight, here it is: I like you, Julia. I like you, I think you're bright, funny, attractive...and that you're the most feminine woman I've ever met, and that, yes, Mary Jo did think it was funny that Rusty asked you here to dinner tonight, but no, I did not come because she told me, I came of my own free will because when you walked out of the office tonight, in that outfit...I felt stupid for not telling you how beautiful you looked when you came down that staircase."

Julia felt her mouth fall open in surprise as Anthony looked deep into her eyes. She looked away, swallowing heavily, before she stammered, "Oh...uh, well...um...". 

She felt him lay a hand on her arm and looked up at him. "It's okay, Julia. We come from different sides of the tracks. I've said my peace, and that's probably all I should say. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but now that I know that you are, I'll be leaving."

"I like you...too" Julia blurted out, feeling the heat rise in her face as Anthony raised his brows in surprise. She sighed heavily, brushing at her hair and feeling like a hypocrite for being unable to tell him exactly what she had demanded he tell her, before shaking the feeling off and looking straight into his eyes. "I like you too. Seems only fair, since I told you you had to be confident, that I do the same, so...so there it is...and here we are..." she said, trailing off, realizing that she and her business partner--once delivery man--had just confessed to one another that they were both attracted to each other. 

"Guess that makes sense" Anthony said, more to himself than to her.

"What does?"

"Why you didn't like any of my girlfriends."

"Huh--" Julia stammered, shifting awkwardly. "Well that's ridiculous, I--"

"You hated Lita."

"Well so did you!"

"Vanessa?"

"She was a very nice girl, but completely ridiculous!"

"That blonde girl who asked me to dance that night I took you to the country club."

"Well the way she was ogling you like some kind of after dinner prize--"

"Or that woman who won me at that auction--"

"She treated you like a piece of meat!" Julia waved her hands at him. "This, this is ridiculous, you like me just as much as I like you, and you hated Reese for all the years we were together!"

"He treated you like dirt!"

"And Donald Stillman?"

"He looked like an underfed toucan!"

"He was nice!"

"It was still weird!"

She and Anthony regarded each other silently for a moment before she brushed her hair out of her face. "Well, this is really something. It seems painfully obvious that you like me more than I like you, I don't know why you won't admit that!"

"I think we like each other the same amount, Ms. Girlfriend-Hater!"

"Well, it seems we find ourselves at another impasse, this relationship is obviously doomed to fail, I wish--" before Julia could even finish the sentence, Anthony leaned forward and kissed her, waiting for her to relax slightly into the kiss before wrapping his hands around her waist. He pulled away after a few seconds, seeing the heat rising into her face again. 

Julia looked around awkwardly, making sure that no one was nearby, before looking back at him. She started to say something, stopped herself, and merely wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, feeling his mouth open to accept the tongue that she had urgently brushed along his lips. His hands trailed over the smooth fabric of her dress, and she could feel the buzz of the champagne she had earlier filtering through her veins as her desire for him suddenly mounted. Julia had no idea what had gotten into her, and before she could stop herself she pulled away, looked deep into his eyes, and said softly, "Let yourself into my house, I'll be home in half an hour."

Anthony hesitated for a moment, looking at her curiously, before she placed a hand on his chest and said, "Anthony, we're adults. We've shared enough teasing, awkward moments over the years--culminating in you having dirty dreams about me and both of us making out like teenagers in this restaurant--so, I'm saying, if you like me...and if you want to...let yourself into my house, and when I get there, we can see how the night goes. We don't have to sleep together--and I'm not saying we will--but I am saying...that while I may be somewhat old fashioned, I'm not so proper that I can't recognize the benefit of giving in to feelings that have obviously been festering for a while." 

Anthony looked carefully at Julia before slowly pulling her closer and giving her another long, lingering kiss, before pulling back and saying softly, "Then I'll see you in thirty minutes." 

She smiled up at him shyly as he squeezed her hand, slowly letting it go as he walked toward the restaurant double doors and disappeared into the night. She bit her lip thoughtfully, pausing momentarily before returning to the table where Rusty was seated.

"Ms. Sugarbaker, I was just starting to get worried, I had the bartender redo your drink because the ice melted."

Julia smiled gratefully and squeezed Rusty's hand, looking at him gently. "Thank you, Rusty. Listen, I don't want to hurt your feelings, because I've had a lovely time with you tonight, but...I don't think we should see each other again. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that...I think you like me more than I do you, and I'd really like for our relationship to continue to prosper as it has, rather than be undermined because of a miscommunication. You're a very kind man, and I want you to continue to be a part of Sugarbaker's for years to come, okay?"

Rusty looked down in disappointment for a few moments before looking back at her. "Alright, I can respect that. I guess you're right--I do like you more than you like me, but hey, at least I got to take the most beautiful woman I know to dinner on my birthday."

She smiled at him, cocking her head sympathetically. "What say you we enjoy these last few minutes, sip our drinks, and then head on home, hmm?"

He smiled. "Sure."

They toasted each other, and fifteen minutes later Julia was slipping behind the wheel of her car and waving goodbye to Rusty as she drove off into the night. Her thoughts continued to drift as she drove along the near-empty, moonlit streets, and finally, she pulled into her driveway, stepping out of her vehicle and exhaling slowly as she felt the leaves crunch under her white, smooth heels. She paused at the front door, slowly taking her key from her purse and gently forcing it into the lock as she opened the door and stepped inside, wondering if Anthony would be there, or if her uncharacteristic display of boldness had scared him off.

She was in the process of admonishing herself for her earlier behavior with him when she looked up and saw him sitting on the end table near the front door, his white shirt slightly unbuttoned and its sleeves rolled up, his discarded tie and jacket laying across the chair in front of him. She inhaled deeply, nervously hanging her wrap on the coat rack and dropping her purse into the same chair where his jacket sat as she stepped up to him, not saying a word. 

They regarded each other nervously before Anthony gently grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him as he wrapped his hands around her waist and she leaned down to kiss him. Any thoughts that had been floating around her head suddenly disappeared as she wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him gently before pulling away and grabbing his hand, leading him over to her sofa and falling down on top of it, watching as he gently stretched himself over her, resting on his elbows and kissing her passionately. 

This, without a doubt, was the most uninhibited thing she had ever done. Never in her life had Julia imagined she would give in to her passions solely out of desire, and never did she think she would do so with someone who worked for her. It went against the grain of everything she'd ever been taught, which was to save herself for marriage (which she had), and to embark on a romance slowly and carefully, giving consideration to her physical desires last, and only when a commitment of some sort had been secured (which she generally had, until now). And yet, in spite of the years of careful preaching and painstaking care put forth by her parents to instill their beliefs into her, she did not feel dirty, or that what she was doing was reprehensible. She felt safe, safe with8 this man whom she had known for so long, and who had seen so many different sides of her. 

Anthony, for his part, was thinking many of the same thoughts, having not forgotten Dondi's careful tutelage during his teenage years, during which point she had just about beaten it into his skull that he was not to have sex before marriage (which he definitely had), and that he was not to let his hormones override his sensibilities and cause him to get carried away (which he definitely was). And yet, as he pulled away from Julia momentarily and looked down into her sad, grey colored eyes, he felt no guilt, no anxiety, and thought that, really, this was the least reckless thing he had possibly ever done. This wasn't merely days or weeks in the making. This was years of back and forth, up and down, Julia getting on Anthony's nerves and vice versa--and both of them seeing each other in a way they never expected to--and he realized, as he caught her bottom lip between both of his, that what was happening now was likely meant to happen all along.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia felt a heated rush roll over her as she let Anthony take her by the hand and help her off of the couch. They had been so wrapped up in each other ever since Julia had gotten back home and both were breathless from the insenity of their shared kisses. If they did not do something about this burning desire soon, then the brunette was sure that one or both of them would implode. The lithe brunette let her delivery man lead her up the stairs and toward her bedroom without a word.

While it was true that Anthony had been inside of her bedroom before, he had never been inside under this particular pretense. Julia gave a sexy little giggle as the young man pushed her up against the wall beside her bedroom door and kissed her desperately. His hands wrapped around her waist and it took all of his strength not to simply push her skirt up and have his way with her right in the hallway. Anthony's hormones were raging as he realized that she was experiencing the same level of desire that he was.

'If I were not such a gentleman, I would take you right here against this wall.' Anthony breathed as he pulled his mouth away from Julia's slowly, groaning softly at the sight her slightly reddened cheeks and smudged lipstick. 'But, a beautiful lady like you deserves so much more than that...' 

'That is what round two is for.' Julia smirked sexily as she slid her hands from around Anthony's neck and down his strong back. 'I just don't know if I can make it all the way to my bed without feeling you inside of me.' 

Anthony arched an eyebrow at Julia's words and let his eyes fall shut as he felt her nails slowly scratch down his clothed back. He let his hands travel from her waist to the back of her upper thighs and he effortlessly lifted her up against the wall. The skirt of her dress rucked up her hips and Julia wrapped her long, long legs around Anthony's waist. Her shoes dropped down to the floor with a light thud. He pushed forward and let her feel his reaction to her advances up against her silk covered core.

They held each other's eyes as Julia felt Anthony push his hand in between her open legs. He used his fingers to caress the silk of her panties, pleased to discover that the material was soaking wet. It made him throb to know that she was just as ready as he was. This had been so long in the making. It felt like they had been taking part in foreplay since he had started working for her. Julia whimpered as she felt his roving fingers trace her trembling slit and then suddenly her panties were being pushed harshly to the side.

Anthony pulled Julia back in for a deep kiss while his fingers began to caress her hairless little pussy. She was so warm and so wet... In fact, Anthony was unsure if he had ever felt a woman this aroused before. She was sopping... Like she had not been touched in months... Maybe even years... He used his kisses to seduce her lips apart while his fingers delved in between her puffy slit and got their first feel of her molten flesh.

Julia could not help herself. She cried out into his mouth in absolute pleasure at the first feel of Anthony's fingers caressing her warm, wet flesh. She could not believe that it felt like this just to be touched by him. He was not using pressure. He was being very gentle with her sex. Anthony seemed to know his way around a woman's body...surprising Julia when he so effortlessly found her clitoris. It was just the tiniest little swollen pearl but it packed a huge wallop as Julia nearly came upon the first slow circle drawn around it.

Julia was being fully supported by the wall and the solid mass of man standing in front of her. He had the most wicked fingers she had ever felt before. He worked her sensitive little bundle, adding more pressure as he grew more confidant in his assault on her body. Her head had fallen back against the wall and Anthony had moved his kisses down to her neck. He pushed the many necklaces away in favor of the soft flesh while he let his fingers manipulate Julia's dripping wet sex.

He let his mouth fall into the small indentation at her throat. Her pulse was racing and she smelled so good... Her perfume and soap combining with the pheromones being put off by her body made for a very erotic cocktail. Julia was, as a whole, the perfect aphrodisiac. Anthony let his fingers slide from her clit to where she was all wet. The center of her desire for him... The void that only he could fill. He took one of his fingers and let it brush against her opening, biting her lightly in silent praise of her creaminess. For long moments, he just toyed with her... Pushing in but not further than just the tip of his finger and then pulling out to distribute the liquid to her swollen orb of tissue.

Julia whimpered and whined as Anthony teased her entrance with his barely there caresses. It had been far too long since her pleasure had been built up like this. Anthony was so focused on her pleasure. He was such a good man. Julia could not believe that it had taken them so long to become all tangled up in each other like this. Her hands rushed from his back to his from in one quick movement and with the rest of the confidence that she had been given by the nights champagne, she molded them over his clothed front.

Anthony froze as he felt Julia's hands close around his package. He had not expected her to be so forward but apparently she was losing patience. She was pulling at his belt and attacking the catches on his slacks while his fingers massaged her pearl and toyed with her entrance. Soon, she was using her feet to roughly push the garment down his legs and then delving into his jockey shorts with her sly little hand. Anthony groaned her name and pushed his finger inside of Julia's depths... Right when she wrapped her hand around his achingly hard cock. 

'Oh my...' Julia sighed sexily, marveling at Anthony's girth and length. 

'God...' Anthony finished as she started to stroke him, working his shaft with her fist, up and down, up and down. 

'You are so big...' Julia purred huskily as she stroked her finger teasingly over the broad head of his shaft, feeling the warm drops of precum there. 

'Do you think that you can handle all this?' Anthony asked as he flexed his digit in and out of her warm womanhood before slowly pulling it out. 

'I would like to try to...' Julia chuckled bawdily as she brought his hard cock toward her warm wet pussy, getting ready to rub his shaft across her slit.

'It is all for you...' Anthony growled as he looked down to watch as Julia started to caress her naked sex with the head of Anthony's manhood.

Julia's blush became a shade deeper at the sound of Anthony's words. She wondered just how many days her delivery man had spent like this... So painfully hard for her and unable to tell her of his feelings...like some kind of caged animal... It turned her on to no extent. She knew that he had been trying to make sure that she was comfortable but she just could not take it anymore. She wanted to feel him.

She needed to know that this was really happening. They could take their time later on. It wasn't like she had planned on letting him leave her tonight anyways. She wanted to embrace this night for what it was.

Julia raised her head up and forced her eyes to open. Anthony had his bottom lip wedged in his teeth and his eyes were closed so tightly. He was lost in her touch. In the feel of her warm flesh flowering out over the head of his cock. She was using him like some sort of sex toy. Teasing herself. Letting the desire build even more between them and watching it flit across his face. Julia knew that she was about to have the hottest sex that she had ever had in her life. At fifty years old...with a man who was much younger... Could she REALLY handle ALL of that?

She did not have much time to think about such things because it seemed that Anthony had had enough of her torture. She had been using his raging hard on to massage around her wet, wet opening. He could not handle the teasing any longer. The delivery man pushed her hands away from his throbbing manhood and lined the mushroom tip up with her tight little pussy hole. His head dropped to her shoulder as he started to push himself inside, making her moan loudly into the still hallway as inch by hot hard inch filled her at last. 

Julia had never felt anything like this before. She always just assumed that Hayden and Reese had been average sized men... Not that size was supposed to matter but apparently she had been a big old fool... It was sort of uncomfortable at first but she was wet enough so that she could take the rest of him easily. She could feel herself stretching slightly and all that she could do was cry out in a mix of confused vowels and consonants.

Anthony nuzzled Julia's neck and shoulder, unable to move as he slid into her snug canal. The feeling was...overwhelming at best. He was sure that the other virgin that he had given his virginity to all those years ago hadn't even been as tight as Julia was around him. She was so warm... Every one of her nerves on high alert as he buried himself almost up to the hilt. He took everything in. The feeling of her body cushioning his so perfectly. The way that she smelled and the sexy way that she sounded. He never wanted to forget any detail of this night.

'You feel...God, Julia...so tight.' Anthony spoke, his tone deep and low at the same time, talking to her like he was telling a great secret.

'Oh... Oh...' moaned Julia, as she experimented with a slight squeezing of her muscles. 'Anthony...'

Anthony gasped as he felt Julia squeeze him even tighter something that he had no idea that was possible. My goodness... He was in for the ride of his life with this woman. He could feel it in his bones. Julia whimpered as she felt Anthony shift inside of her a little bit. He was ready. More than. Her arms wrapped around his body tightly as he began to move oh so slowly. He was just letting her get comfortable. The last thing that he wanted was to cause her any pain by moving too fast.

It wasn't too long before he was giving her his first few long, slow strokes. His head was no longer buried in her neck... his kisses hungry as they traveled down to her collarbone...His strong hands held onto her firm thighs and kept them open. Those longs were wrapped tightly around his waist. This was years of pent up desire and love in the making, culminating in this moment that would change everything. Anthony thought of the many ways that he had imagined himself taking Julia for the first time and he had to admit that this had not been a thought...

But, now nothing seemed more perfect than being able to have her sandwiched between his hard body and the cool wall. She wasn't naked and there was not a bed or a candle in sight but it was just as romantically charged. He felt her grab at his back and he kissed down to the upper part of her chest. He wanted more than to just be insure of her. He wanted all that she had to offer. Anthony caught the material of her dress in his teeth and tugged it.

'Help me take them out...' Anthony asked brazenly as he nuzzled the upper part of her chest and pushed his hips slowly against hers.

Julia nodded her head slowly and used her hands to pull both of her rounded breasts out from beneath the bodice of her dress and the silk cups of her bra. They were a little bit on the small side but very perky with puffy rose colored nipples. Anthony wasted no time at all. He attacked one full tit with amorous kisses while he focused on moving his cock slowly in and out of her tight body. A hardened nipple found its way in between his lips and he suckled on it hungrily, savoring the sweet taste of Julia's flesh. She was panting and moaning his name now... Arching her chest and pushing more of her breast into his warm mouth.

It felt so good to be made love to so passionately and yet still so tenderly. Anthony was taking care of her even as he built her pleasure to nearly dangerous levels. His cock was moving a little bit faster now... His hips grinding as he supported her weight against the wall. Her breast was covered in love bites as Anthony let himself become carried away with her soft flesh. He fucked her at a steady pace, letting her feel every long inch moving inside of her.

'Mhmm... Oh my.' Julia gasped as he pushed a little bit deeper, hitting swollen spot far against her inner most wall.

'That's the spot, isn't baby?' Anthony asked as he repeated the movement over and over again, hitting her g spot perfectly.

'Y... yes...yes.' Julia sighed, nodding her head perfusively as she clutched his strong shoulders. 

Anthony smirked before closing her lips around her nipple and suckling it hard. Her breasts seemed very sensitive and as he suckled more of the sweet tissue in his mouth, she made sharp gasping sounds. Her nails dug hard into his shoulder and then slid down to hold onto his muscled biceps. Anthony was just so much man and he made sure that she knew that he was the one in charge right now. She whimpered and moaned huskily, sexily as he worked her wet depths faster and faster... Until he realized that he had started to pound at her. 

He was fucking her nice and hard up against the hallway wall and she was enjoying every minute of it. It felt so good. She had not had sex like this ever before in her life... Never been this wild and wanton with anyone. Her loud husky moans echoed down the hall, punctuated by his short deep grunts. It had been quite a while for both of them and they knew that their control was tenuous at best. He was working her swollen sex just like he would never get the chance again... Taking her for all that she was worth.

'Oh, Anthony... Anthony please.' Julia begged hotly as she felt herself being taken higher and higher with every inch of cock being pushed back inside of her warm willing core.

God, did this man know how to move his body. It would have been awful to be born with such a lovely appendage and not know what in the world to do with it. She was grateful. More than grateful. She clung to him as she listened to the sound of their bodies slapping together in a desperate need to crawl beneath each other's skin. She was surprised that she had not found her pleasure yet but in her heart she knew that she wanted to wait for Anthony. It would be only right for them to climax as one... After they had both waited so long to tell the truth about their feelings.

'Let me... Let me take you there Julia...' Anthony growled as he lifted his head to stare blazingly at her contorted face.

'Mhmm...god...please...' Julia begged huskily as she took every heavy thrust as if she had been doing so for years.

Julia felt her lower body being pulled away from the wall and she moaned as Anthony supported her body, her long legs dangling over his arms now. He was really giving it to her now, making her scream and cry out in pleasure. His strong muscles held her up as he pounded away at her heat. He was through playing games. He needed to get this sexual energy out of his system. Her white dress was pushed up clean past her hips and up on her stomach until it was just a bunched up garment surrounding her ribs.

'That's right beautiful. That's right...' Anthony praised as he saw more than felt Julia beginning to lose control underneath his punishing motions.

'I... I think... I'm going to...' Julia stammered breathlessly as she let Anthony fuck her as though she were just a long legged rag doll.

Anthony tilted his pelvis a bit so that his hips were supporting her body more and then brought one hand over to circle her clit while he pounded away at her tight little pussy. It did not take long until she was a screaming, quivering mess arching her body further up into him as she started to feel the orgasm closing in on her. His arms held her a little bit tighter and Julia felt somehow that she was floating on air as her body tensed suddenly then began to contract around Anthony's hard cock. She was cumming and it felt like she could not stop... Her hands grabbed at Anthony... At any part of him that she could reach as he pushed through her climax.

Julia's thinking was clouded by every little sensation that rolled through her body. Everything centered on that pulsing little bundle in between her legs. She could feel herself still clamping down around Anthony as he fought against his own orgasm... He wanted to prelong her pleasure. Her pleasure was what truly mattered. Still, she had wanted them to cum together... So she worked her walls around him and used her body to please him in ways that she knew would bring him to the point of no return.

'It is alright... Anthony... Just let go.' She encouraged in her deep husky breathless tone.

Anthony heard her words and nodded slowly even as he continued to move at a pace that was meant for her pleasure alone. He knew that he was close but somehow he did not want this to end. He didn't ever want it to end. Julia had mentioned something about round two and Anthony found himself not caring if he ever got to make love to her again... He just wanted to hold her. He wanted to love and to worship her... He had waited far too long to tell her of his true feelings and now that they were out he didn't want her to think that he had only used her as a sexual object.

'Ooh...god, you are so hard...' Julia moaned sexily as she let her hands slide up his neck as she urged him on. 'I want your cum inside of me.' 

'Julia...' Anthony warned as she continued to taunt him with her words. 

'Come on, Anthony. You know you want to fill me up...' Julia pleaded hotly as she felt his stance change and his thrust grow more demanding. 

She wanted his load and he was going to give it to her. Anthony began to pump himself harder and faster in and out of her still pulsating heat. He could feel his climax closing in on him... Every sensation felt gathering at the base of his spine and exploding suddenly as he went rigid. His hips stuttered and he grunted hotly as he felt himself starting to spill his cum up against her cervix. It came out in long white ropes and he had to grab the wall beside her head because he began to feel a little bit dizzy. 

He had been with a few women here and there but none of them had ever made him cum like that. Her walls were squeezing him cock dry and it felt amazing. He took a few moments to get himself before lifting her up in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed and her dark brown curls were all over the place. Her lipstick was smudged and she had love bites on her neck...her throat and her breasts. She looked so beautiful and Anthony knew for sure that she had ruined him for other women.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly one hour later--and after another passionate round of love-making in Julia's bed--Anthony was laying quietly beside her, staring at the ceiling. Neither of them was touching the other; they were both merely huddled shyly under her comforter, the cool night air streaming in through the bedroom window that Julia had asked Anthony to open as soon as they'd finished. Now, they were laying beside one another in awkward, unbroken silence, each hoping the other would be brave enough to break it by saying something. 

Anthony bit his lip timidly, feeling conflicted about what they'd just done. On the one hand--and on a purely physical level--it had been amazing, a much-needed release of the tension and attraction that had been bubbling between them for so many years. On the other hand, now that reality had settled back in, Anthony wasn't sure what exactly he felt for Julia, or was supposed to feel, or even what she may or may not feel for him. He knew, at the very least, that he did not regret what happened whatsoever. Finally giving in to the emotions that he'd bottled up for so long had been incredibly gratifying, and he knew that no matter what happened after tonight that he wouldn't regret sharing himself with Julia in the way he had. Even if they simply walked down the stairs and never spoke of this evening again, he could lock it away and keep it as one of the nice memories he'd accumulated in his life, and maybe that in and of itself was all he needed to feel.

For her part, Julia was equally conflicted, fidgeting her hand atop the blanket as she struggled to figure out what to possibly say to Anthony. If someone had told her 5 years ago--or even a year ago--that she would one day take her former delivery man and now-business partner to bed without so much as a second thought as to what she was doing, she would've laughed in their face. And yet, here she was, laying quietly beside him, completely nude beneath her downy comforter, and not knowing how to proceed further. Truthfully, she did not regret what she'd done, not really. The night had been amazing, and Anthony had been as attentive a lover as he was an employee and friend, and she had felt and done things she never thought she would or could in all or life. Something about him had unleashed a side of her she'd never seen, and now that it lay bare before her, she didn't know what to do with herself. Worse yet, she didn't know what to do with him. 

After a few more awkward minutes rolled by, she finally took in a deep breath, and turned her head and said softly, "...Anthony...?"

He hesitated for a second, then slowly turned to look at her. Her hair was splayed around her head in a dark halo, and her soft, grey eyes were looking at him curiously, with a mixture of wonder and regret. He averted his eyes for a moment before looking back at her and saying, "Yes Julia?"

She hesitated, feeling a lump catch in her throat as she glanced away before looking deep into his eyes and simply saying, "...What do we do now?"

He looked curiously at her before saying, "Now?"

She nodded her head. "Well, you know...after...? I mean, what...are we...because I don't--"

Before she could say anything else, he reached toward her and gently touched her arm, raising himself up on his elbow and rolling over onto his side to look at her. He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, and finally inhaled slowly as he said, "I don't know." He shrugged. "I don't know, Julia, I don't know what we do."

She looked at him carefully, regret slowly taking over as she said in a half-whisper, "You probably regret what we've done. I guess, I would too...I'm sorry, I should have..."

He stopped her short, leaning forward slightly as he said, "No, no, I don't regret what we've done. I know what I wanted...and hopefully, it's the same thing that you wanted...and what we got out of tonight is something that will, no matter what happens, be a good memory, instead of a bad one."

Julia looked away shyly and nodded her head slowly. "I wanted the same. ...I just--"

"No, wait, let me say this Julia" Anthony said, holding up his hand. He took in a deep breath and gently took her hand in his and stroked his fingers against her wrist. "I usually don't do this. In fact...I've never done this, just go to bed like this, without any real thought, or even a relationship. You see, Dondi raised me to be pretty old fashioned--which you know--and, to be honest, what I've just done doesn't line up with how I was raised."

"Oh, yeah, no, me either" Julia mumbled awkwardly, looking away in embarrassment and silently kicking herself for being stupid enough to think he wouldn't feel any regret. Before she had a chance to feel any worse about things, he spoke up again. 

"What I'm trying to say, or what I should have said, is...I'm glad we did what we did. It may not be how I was raised to do things, but...for the past few years, there've been a few moments where I would look at you and you would look at me, and I'd get to thinkin', 'Hey, maybe if I play my cards right, she would just date me'. But then, reality would set in and I'd realize that I'm a delivery boy, you're a successful business woman--and my boss--and I'd go back to sipping my coffee and just enjoying the way the light caught your hair just so, or the way your eyes lit up when something good happened to you. I've seen you go out on a limb to help me, protect me, defend me, and now, because of tonight, I'm lying here next to you and I can say everything I always wanted to say. So...I'll tell you everything straight out and then you can decide what you want."

Julia stared silently at him, barely able to grasp what he was saying. The feel of his fingers around her wrist was so pleasant--soft, warm, and safe--and she regretted deeply that eventually night would become morning and she'd have to go back downstairs and become Ms. Julia Sugarbaker, the Terminator again.

Anthony squeezed her hand and smiled at her gently before he said softly, "What I'm trying to say is...I really, really like you, Julia. I think you're beautiful, so beautiful, and so smart, and that if you decide you want to date me, even just more time before we go back to our old ways, I just want you to know that out of all the women I've ever been with in my life, you were the one that's made the biggest difference in my life, and every moment that I've ever spent with you has made me into the man I am today, and no matter what happens...I'm so grateful."

Julia bit her lip, feeling it quiver, and before she could even think to formulate any sort of reply, she felt a tear slip down her cheek, and then another one. She reached up a hand to frantically wipe them away, and felt Anthony lean over and kiss her cheek gently, stroking her hair with his hand as he hovered quietly over her as she laid silent under him, feeling new tears slip gently down her face. In all her years of life, no one--much less any of the men she'd been with--had ever said something to her that had truly stunned her into silence in the way Anthony just had. She sniffled quietly, wiping at her face again, feeling the gentle weight of his face pressed against her cheek as he waited for her to stop crying before she quietly said, "I...I don't want you to go."

Anthony drew back slightly and looked at her curiously. "You mean...back home?" he asked hesitantly.

She shook her head. "No, I mean...I don't want you to go back to being just Anthony, my business partner. ...I want you to be my...partner...my boyfriend, Anthony, because I really, really, really like you too."

He smiled down at her and kissed her gently, feeling her wrap a hand around his neck as she deepened the kiss. "What do we tell the others?" he asked quietly after he gently pulled away. 

She looked at him for a moment, thinking everything over, enjoying the way that he looked lying next to her in the silence of her dark, previously lonely bedroom. "I guess we...we tell them...we tell them that we've realized that...we're more than friends, more than friendly, and that we need some time to figure things out privately on our own, but that, we will be seeing each other, and that hopefully, they can understand."

He smiled at her and winked playfully. "You know what? That sounds like a plan."

Julia giggled and reached toward him, stroking his forearm with her hand. "I guess at some point, you'll have to go...back home, I mean, since we've got work tomorrow, and you'll need new clothes."

Anthony looked over his shoulder at the suit that was bunched up on one of the chairs in her bedroom. "Yeah, you are right. I mean, nothing says, 'I stayed the night' like wearing the same clothes again the next day."

She giggled and whacked him playfully, enjoying the way he gently took a strand of her hair between his fingers and tugged at it playfully. He pulled her close to him, enjoying the feel of her small body pressed against his chest before eventually deciding that he should go on home. 

They slipped wordlessly down the staircase, their hands clasped together, and Anthony opened the front door, turning to look at Julia before stepping outside. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said awkwardly.

She smiled up at him, and reached for his hand. "I guess so" she said shyly, feeling herself blush like a teenager. 

Anthony smiled at her and kissed her forehead, before pulling her toward him and giving her a gentle hug and saying softly, "I can't wait to see where this goes" as he squeezed her, slowly releasing her as she looked up at him. 

"Yeah, me too" she said, getting on her tip toes to give him a gentle kiss before he stepped out onto the front porch. 

"Goodnight, Julia."

She smiled happily at him, feeling weightless in a way she hadn't in many years. "Goodnight, Anthony" she said softly, standing by the front door and watching him disappear into the night. 

She slowly turned around, locking the door behind her and returning to her bedroom, slipping quietly back under the covers after a quick shower and nestling herself against her pillow. She paused for a moment, before reaching over to the other side of the bed to stroke the pillowcase that Anthony had been laying on, inhaling deeply and catching a whiff of his cologne. She smiled to herself as she thought about where their relationship might go. In spite of all the differences between them, she'd finally discovered that maybe things weren't so complicated after all, and that maybe--just maybe--her heart could finally lead her in the right direction.


End file.
